


Chamomile and honey

by CapriSunAddict



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Engagement, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prison Arc, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: Dream is in prison and George visits him briefly to stir up some emotionsOr DNF angst because I said so
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Chamomile and honey

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing angst fics in the middle of the night might become my brand. anyways you’ve read the tags, you know what you’re getting into.
> 
> have fun reading <3

The chains tied around his wrists slightly rattled as Dream wrote in the blank notebooks Tommy had told him to fill. It kept him sane, the smell of ink and fresh paper being a nice break from the plain and sometimes foul smell of the prison. It also helped him gather his scrambled thoughts, his ADHD seemingly worsening in solitude. 

Humming a soft tune he put a dot at the end of a sentence before flipping the page gently. The words came easily to him tonight and his hands could barely keep up with the pace his brain went.

Only when an intentionally loud cough disrupted Dream he came back to reality. It was Sam who had come to bring what looked like his meal in his hands. “Writing again,” the guard asked as he shoved the plate through a small opening in the bars.

Dream merely shrugged in response before closing the book and going over to grab the plate.

“Not very talkative tonight are we,” Sam said as he stepped back. “Well you better change that attitude soon, you’re having a visitor tomorrow.”

‘A visitor,’ Dream thought hazily as he picked up his food. It was a piece of bread and a sliver of meat. ‘Strange. Tommy said he wouldn’t be visiting for another two weeks.’

Sam seemed to notice his confusion. “It’s George,” the other said before finally turning around and leaving. Footsteps echoed through the mostly empty building, the sound immediately quieting after the lava came down from the ceiling again.

“George,” Dream whispered, frozen in place eyes blown wide. He was confused, surely George would know better than visit him. He was almost certain the Brit hated him if their lack of contact before he got captured was any indication. No, it couldn’t be.

He sat for about an hour staring at the wall trying to figure out why George would come, what his intentions were. It hurt his head.

At that point his throat had gone dry and his stomach rumbled. He started feeling sick so he started eating his meal slowly. The bread was rock hard and the meat was tough but Dream ate it within minutes, only then realizing how hungry he had been. How much he had been craving food.

For a moment George was forgotten and he calmed down. Maybe he should just sleep, take a nap. Forget everything for a moment.

Hesitantly he crawled over to his sleeping space, which consisted of a thin moldy mattress, a crusty blanket and a pillow which was more often used to hug than to lay his head on. Lying down on the small area Dream folded his limbs inward, hugging his knees.

Slowly he drifted of into restless sleep, nightmares plaguing his dreams. They were all about George.

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

“Wake up,” a voice woke him up. Sam. Sleepily Dream rubbed his eyes, harsh light making him blink repeatedly. “You have an hour until George comes.”

With sluggish movements Dream went up to the bars to grab his food. “You never warn me when people visit,” he mumbles softly. “What’s so different now.”

“George asked me to tell you,” Sam said with shrug before leaving Dream alone again.

“Huh,” he hummed before stuffing the bread in his mouth without grace. He ate quickly trying to finish before his brain could turn on and taunt him with doubt and questions again.

Finishing the last bites he started feeling nauseated. Had he eaten too fast or was his conscience returning? 

In an effort to feel better Dream laid on the cold hard floor. With nothing to do his mind started racing again, all he could think about was George. Mental images of George popped up as he recalled the time they spent together, laughing and joking around on the server. He missed George.

A little while seemed to pass.

“Dream,” came a quiet voice. It was George. Shit.

Immediately he shot up locking eyes with the shorter man. George looked almost the same, clout goggles covering his eyes and brown hair well kept. But his stance was off, his usually relaxed and lax posture was gone and replaced with a stiff and cautious pose.

Dream’s heart dropped into his stomach. He felt guilty.

“George,” he finally replied, his voice almost breaking when he said the name that was so precious to him.

Slowly stepping to the bars George rested a hand on the cold metal. Silence.

Dream guessed he deserved it. A few moments of silence probably couldn’t compare to months of ghosting so he knew he shouldn’t complain. But every passing moment the tension grew, the atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife.

After what felt like ages George finally spoke. “Why?”

The question was simple and short, just one word yet Dream didn’t know how to answer. “Be more... specific,” he ended up settling on, preparing to swallow his pride.

“More specific huh,” George asked softly, almost as if he was afraid being any louder would scare Dream off. He wasn’t wrong. “Why did you,” a deep breath. “Why did you leave me. Ignore me for months.”

“I don’t know,” Dream replied. It wasn’t a complete lie and his ego allowed it.

George let out a frustrated groan. “What do you mean I don’t know.”

“I mean I don’t know,” Dream said feeling himself get heated. “What do you want to tell you? That it was all a mistake, that I never meant to do that? That it was all an accident?” 

“Yes Dream,” George yelled exasperated. “That’s exactly what I want to hear.”

Dream felt his heart pound. “We both know that that isn’t the truth.”

“I don’t care that it’s not the truth,” George yelled again as he fell to his knees, his hand still clutching the bars. “I don’t care.”

The pride that had been burning within him died the second he saw a tear slip down George’s face. Dream wanted to close the distance between them, envelope the Brit in a hug like they would do when everything was fine.

“You know I would’ve followed you anywhere,” George whispered, his voice lowered. “I would’ve fought all of them for you, until my last life was taken.”

“George-“

“Shh,” George shushed him probably more aggressively than he meant to. Dream flinched. “But you left me and for what. To rot away in a cel?”

George let out an empty laugh as another tear rolled down his pale face. “Do- Did you ever even care for me?”

“You know I do,” Dream tried.

Another half hearted laugh. “Do I Dream? Cause ignoring me for months and then ending up in prison is a strange way to show that.”

Dream felt his eyes burn. “I’m sorry. I love y-“

“Stop,” George interrupter him. “Don’t you dare say it. You lost the privilege to tell me that months ago.”

Guilt, shame but also anger bunt through his veins. Dream wanted to apologize, but how he supposed to when this is how George reacted. He opened his mouth again but shut it before he could utter a word when the Brit stood up again.

“I’m leaving,” George said reaching for the red cape he had draped around his shoulders. It was a gift from Dream when he made George king. It had been a promise of sorts between them.

“You can take this back,” George said dropped it before the bars. “This too I guess.”

The clattering sound of something small and metal was heard in the quiet room, before footsteps indicated George had left. Alone again Dream crawled forward to grab the cape, the soft red cloth with the fluffy white fur on top felt familiar in his hands.

It even smelled the same Dream notes as he inhaled the scent of the cape. Chamomile and honey.

He cradled it in his arms only his eyes peaking out to look for the other thing George left. When he spotted it he scrambled over to quickly grab it through the bars.

A delicate silver ring with text engraved on the inside layer in Dream’s hands. It was their engagement ring, an exact copy on his own hand. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes as dripped down his face.

Pressing his now wet face into the chamomile and honey scented cloth he remembered how he proposed.

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

The sky colored yellow and pink when the sun finally set on a late spring day. It was completely silent around the two boys whose hands were intertwined.

“George,” Dream broke the silence.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” Dream said nervously. “You see we’ve been together now for a while-”

“Yes nine months to be exact,” George interrupted, his dual colored eyes staring into Dream’s green ones,

“Yeah now don’t interrupt me,” Dream said with a slight grin as George made a sipping motion with his hand. “As I’ve been saying we’ve been together for quite some time and now you’re also the king of the SMP.”

“Oh god are you ging to lecture me about how dangerous it is to be a king,” George groaned, faking his annoyance.

Dream flushed. “Oh shut up, that’s not what I was going to talk about.

“Mhm,” George hummed still looking into his eyes.

“Well I just wanted to say that now you’re king there are dangers,” Dream said turning his head away for a moment. “and I’m not sure if I can protect you all the time. So I wanted to make sure you know how much I love you.”

Fumbling in his pocket he found a small black box which he pulled out quickly. Once again he turned to George who was now gaping at him.

“Are you-“

“George will you marry me?”

It was silent before-

“No,” George dead panned his face serious.

Dream deflated immediately before he heard bubbly laughter. He tilted his head in confusion. How could George just laugh at him like this?

“I’m just kidding, of course I’ll marry you!”

Oh. That was a relief. He smiled. “That’s pog.”

“Never mind I hate you for saying that and ruining the moment,” George laughed. “I’m divorcing you.”

“No you’re not,” Dream said with a fake pout though he couldn’t help the laugh that was creeping up his face.

“You’re right,” George said still smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the fic! and I also hope there weren’t too many grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> leave some kudos to show some appreciation and comment! I try respond to every comment :)


End file.
